Nightmares
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: Takes place towards the end of the movie but before the ball. The Dowager finds out that Rasputin has been tapping into Anastasia's dreams
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia lied in bed unconsious twisting having a nightmare about rasputin this time she dreampt Rasputin had thrown her beneath the ice. She felt Her body freezing cold as she looked around for the last time, The words came from Rasputins mouth "Finally Anastasia I've got you dead don't worry old grandmama won't love you anymore nor will she remember". What had happened she asked herself how did he get her? She started to loose all the air left in her lungs the last thing she thought was "Grandmama don't let go of my hand". Suddenly Anastasia awoke to someone shaking her lightly, She noticed she was screaming and crying in terror out into the dark room. The lights clicked on her grandmama was right there next to her holding her hand with a concerned look stricken on the dowagers face.

She was hysterical crying curled up into a ball before she knew what was going on Anastasia was crying into the dowager who was holding onto Anastasia tightly. "Rasputin" was all she could utter , her arms moved as she hugged her grandmama even tighter her body shaking with fear. "My dear what in the world happened?" the dowager asked her, once again Anastasia tried to speak " I drempt I died trapped under the ice.. couldn't breath". The dowager tried to calm her granddaughter down " Your fine now Anastasia I'm here it was only a nightmare". Anastasia tried to conrol her breathing "Rasputin he-he said that he'd killed me and that you wouldn't love me anymore that you wouldn't even remeber me" she was crying even more. "I am afraid grandmama he took us away from eachother once before whats to say he won't carry it out to the end this time?" Now she was shaking more than before but breating more regualarly. She tilted her chin up to see the loving look on her grandmama's face "Yes he did seperate us before but it won't happen again I'm not going anywhere nor will I let anything happen to you my darling Anastasia I love you so much it means everything to me that you are alive safe back in my arms loved where you belong". She eased her sobs " Oh grandmama I love you too more than anything" with that the two of them lied back down next to eachother and drifted back off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 8am Anastasia started to have another nightmare but this time Rasputin was trying to get to her by using her grandmama indeed she was being held captive by the dream he was making her see. Grandmama she started to scream there was blood everywhere the sheets were soaked Anastasia tried to tell herself it couldn't be real no she said to herself. Rasputin cackled as he appeared infront of her "I couldn't get you but I got poor old grandmama, you'll wish you were dead when I'm through". She tried to wake up but his power was too great she was forced to watch a vison of her grandmama gone killed like the rest of her family by Rasputin oh how she hated him. Why didn't I stop him she asked herself crying silently, suddenly she was being whipped cut open bruses formed on her pale skin the pain didn't feel like much though.

Her grandmama was dead the only family she had left the one person that cared about her was gone forever and it was all because of Rasputin. She couldn't help think that it was her fault for she had not been there to stop him and she couldn't forgive herself for it. Rasputin had stopped whipping her "Your mine now Anastasia a slave for me to torment forever" he whipped her once again placing a sharp object in her hand. "Go ahead and do it I know you want to" he whispered to her with an evil grin on his face next thing she knew the room was on fire burning slowly "Your running out of time Anastasia tick tock plunge it into your self or burn to death". The flames took over the room she looked around horrified held the object up looking around once again the fire was halfway across.

A voice came screaming "Anastasia stop don't" but she didn't see anyone around it was just her crying holding the sharp object to her chest, she heard someone running towards her " WAKE UP Anastasia please don't do it!". Suddenly she burst awake with the sharp object about to pearce though her skin,before she knew what was going on her grandmama came running taking the object from her and tossing it out of the room. The dowager sat down on the bed looking pale as a sheet heart racing Anastasia sat up on the edge of the bed and was immediatly embraced her grandmama was crying holding onto her. She was confused trying to comprehend what had just happened it didn't make any sense, how had the object gotten into her hand?. It I wasn't in the room before and she had been asleep for the past 6 hours, reality was turning to a giant nightmare itself she was scared.

"Grandmama I'm sorry.." Anastasia was cut off "You scared me half to death thank god your okay I don't know what I would of done" The dowager was starting to calm down. Tears rolled down Anastasias face as she tried to comprehend what had happened this was the 2nd time she had almost died in her sleep, something wasn't right she though. "Grandmama how did you know?" "I sensed something wasn't right my darling going on my insinct I put down my breakfast and hurried upstairs, there was glowing green smoke coming from under the door". "Green smoke? I was in the middle of a nightmare and in it the room was on fire" The dowager was almost afraid to ask "My dear what was it about". Anastasia held on to her grandmama tighter "You died Rasputin killed you there was blood everywhere it was the worst feeling, He said I was his to torture forever he started to hit me with a razor sharp whip. I started screaming crying he lit the room on fire and handed me the sharp object telling me to plunge it in or be burned to death" she stuttered out. They both looked horrified "Is this the first time you've had these nightmares?" the dowage knew it was worse, "No grandmam Its not I almost jumped off a boat on the way here". This tore a hole in her grandmama's soul she saw it in her eyes the pained expression of worry and fear. " I was about the romanov curse it started out happy but then Rasputin tried to push me into the water there were so many faces, Dimitri grabbed hold of me just before I would of fallen in". The dowagers worst fears were coming true "He's after you Anastasia he's come back to finish off the last Romanov" Anastasia sat there in shock as her grandmama cradled her rocking her back and forth.

The thought scared her she didn't want to leave her grandmama she didn't even want to let go she was afraid of what would happen her grandmama meant more than anything to last thing Anastasia wanted to do was hurt her grandmama anymore than she already had been "Maybe it would have been better if I had stayed dead" the words blurted out in sobs. "My darling Anastasia don't say such things! you know I love you more than anything,seeing you again alive a beauitful young woman was the happiest day of my life no matter what happens I wouldn't change it for anything". Anastasia started to cry again a tear dripped down her face "I love you too grandmama, Don't leave me I don't want to loose you ever". The dowager responded with her inner emotions letting them out "Your not leaving my sight until Rasputin is dead, You won't loose me again I promise Anastasia he won't seperate us again". With that said she kissed her granddaughters forhead and looked her in the eyes somehow they both knew it was all going to be okay.


End file.
